Leyendo Percy Jackson
by Listilla22
Summary: Situado al principio del hijo de Neptuno. Las Moiras mandan a los dos campamentos al pasado con intención de mejorar el futuro. Junto a ellos envían 10 libros para leerlos. ¿Podran mejorar el futuro? ¿O lo van ha empeorar? Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan
1. Reunion

Leyendo el ladrón del rayo

Era un día normal en el Olimpo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades discutían sobre quien era más poderoso. Apolo y Hermes planeaban una broma mientras Artemisa los miraba mal y se quejaba de los hombres en voz baja. Atenea estaba a su lado leyendo un libro sobre arquitectura. Deméter hacia crecer algunas plantas y de vez fulminaba con la mirada a Hades (este, ya acostumbrado, la ignoraba). Afrodita y Ares coqueteaban y el marido de la primera, Hefesto, fingía que no los veía, mientras construía algún invento. Dionisos leía una revista de vinos mientras "oía" a Hera parlotear sobre maridos infieles e hijos desagradecidos etc...

Por ultimo estaba Hestia, que avivaba el fuego en silencio.

De repente hubo un brillo en medio de la sala. Cuando desapareció dejo a varios semidioses, un sátiro, una loba y un centauro muy confundidos.

Los dioses se percataron de que algunos semidioses llevaban camisetas naranja, que simbolizaban el campamento mestizo, mientras que los otros la llevaban morada, que representaba el campamento júpiter.

Los dioses se tensaron cuando vieron que una chica rubia con la camiseta naranja se adelantaba hacia los semidioses romanos. La joven se paró delante de la multitud y recorrió con la mirada a los semidioses hasta que se fijó en uno especial. Un joven con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes que parecía no haberse percatado de los semidioses griegos.

-¡PERCY!- la chica grito. En cuanto el joven escucho la voz se puso recto.

-¿Annabeth? ¡Annabeth!- el chico salió disparado hacia la voz, empujando a otros semidioses, que parecían bastante confusos. Mientras, la chica, había hecho algo parecido. Cuando se encontraron en el medio, la chica se abalanzo a su brazos y el chico la agarro., Se besaron. El campamento Júpiter se quedó más confundido de lo que estaba antes, los dioses se sorprendieron, Afrodita tuvo que contener un "awww" y el campamento mestizo sonreía mientras se escuchaban algunos "conseguir una habitación".

Cuando se separaron el joven dijo:

-Annabeth… yo…- no pudo seguir porque la rubia le golpeo en el estómago. El chico se dobló.

-me lo tenía que haber imaginado- mascullo entre dientes, causando que algunos de los griegos soltaran risitas

-¡¿Perseo Jackson tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado?!¡¿Cómo Hades se te ocurre desaparecer así?!- la chica realmente parecía enfadada, pero Percy simplemente soltó una risita y dijo:

-Yo también te he echado de menos, listilla.

La cara de la chica se suavizo y cuando iba a responder Zeus se aclaró la garganta, causando que, por primera vez, reparasen en los dioses. Los semidioses hicieron una reverencia.

-Mis Dioses ¿Por qué nos han convocado?- pregunto Quirón serenamente.

-Nosotros no les hemos convocado- repuso Zeus

-Entonces…

No pudo continuar por que otra luz ilumino la sala, dejando una nota y unos libros en el regazo de la diosa de la sabiduría. Esta la leyó en voz alta

_**Queridos dioses, semidioses, sátiro, mortal, y demás criaturas mitológicas:**_

_**El futuro está en mal estado. Muy malo. Hemos decidido enviar libros del futuro, contada en varios puntos de vista, sobre las guerras del futuro y así poder evitarlas o reducir las perdidas**_

_**No está permitido herir dioses o semidioses o cualquier otra criatura de la sala. Con el tiempo enviaremos más gente.**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**Las Moiras**_**.**

-¿Cómo se llaman los libros?- pregunto Poseidón.

- **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo-** Percy gimió-**Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstros, Percy Jackson y la maldición del titán, Percy Jackson y la batalla del laberinto, Percy Jackson y el ultimo olímpico-** Percy gimió más audiblemente al oír todos los títulos-**Los héroes del olimpo: El héroe perdido, El hijo de Neptuno, La marca de Atenea- **Annabeth y Atenea se tensaron ligeramente-**La casa de hades y La sangre del olimpo.**

-Bueno hermano, porque no hacemos que los semidioses se presenten- rompió el silencio suavemente Hestia

-Está bien, primero griegos luego romanos. Líderes de las cabañas preséntense- ordeno Zeus.

La chica rubia de antes, se adelantó con paso firme y confiado. Hermes, Apolo y Ares silbaron junto algunos romanos, ganándose una mala mirada de Artemisa.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, líder de la cabaña 6, arquitecto oficial del olimpo, co-lider del campamento mestizo, uno de los siete y héroe del olimpo- Atena sonrió, radiante de orgullo.

Una chica con rasgos duro y pelo castaño se adelanto

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares, líder de la cabaña 5, asesina del drakon y héroe del olimpo- Ares asintió con aprobación a su hija.

Dos chicos casi idénticos con sonrisas traviesas se acercaron.

-Yo soy Travis…

-y yo Connor...-

-Y somos los STOLL- finalizaron los dos- hijos de Hermes, líderes de nuestra cabaña, héroes del olimpo y mejores bromistas del campamento- Hermes les sonrió y les dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

Un chico rubio y con una sonrisa deslumbrante dio un paso adelante

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, líder de la cabaña 7 y héroe del olimpo- ganándose un guiño de su padre.

-Pollux (_**no sé cómo se apellida**_) hijo de Dioniso y héroe el olimpo- Dioniso asintió.

Una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes le siguió.

-Katie Garden, hija de Deméter, líder de la cabaña 4 y héroe del olimpo- su madre sonrio y pregunto si comía suficientes cereales.

Un chico con pinta de un duende latino de santa y una sonrisa pícara salto hacia los tronos.

-Yo soy el asombroso Leo Valdez, hijo del increíble Hefesto, líder de mi cabina, usuario del fuego y uno de los siete- su padre levanto la cabeza de su invento y pareció que le daba una sonrisa

Una chica muy guapa, que tenía trenza en su cabello color chocolate y unos ojos caleidoscopio que cambiaban de color todo el rato, le siguió.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita, líder de la cabaña 10, altavoz del encanto y uno de los siete- su madre sonrió

Los cuatro restantes se miraron nerviosamente antes que un chico que vestia estilo gotico se adelanto

-Nico di Angelo- los ojos de Hades se abrieron- hijo de Hades, pero nací antes del juramento- se apresuró al ver la cara de Zeus- rey fantasma y héroe del olimpo- Hades sonrió levemente, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban y los romanos miraban a Nico.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus, teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa y héroe del olimpo- dijo una chica con estilo punk y ojos azules eléctricos- Zeus miro a su hija con ¿orgullo? Mientras Hera la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Zoe?- pregunto Artemisa preocupada.

-En los libros, mi señora- respondió tristemente. Artemisa asintió.

-Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter, derrocador del titán Críos, pretor de la duodécima legión y uno de los siete- Los ojos de Hera se estrecharon. Mientras los romanos soltaron alguno gritos ahogados al ver a su pretor, desaparecido desde hace 8 meses. Este les sonrió.

El ultimo que quedo fue el chico de ojos verdes y pelo color azabache.

-Percy Jackson hijo de…- una nota se dejó caer en su mano- y ummm aquí dice que no diga nada, que se revelara en los libros.

Poseidón miro a su hijo que tendría que tener 2 años ahora. Sonrió internamente. Luego recordó que su hijo acababa de besar a la hija de Cara Búho y frunció el ceño.

-Rachel Dare, mortal, pero soy el Oráculo de Delfos-

-Siiii, mi oráculo no es una momia- dijo Apolo, haciendo un pequeño baile feliz.

Grover Underwood, sátiro y señor de lo salvaje- Hermes y Dioniso lo miraron y este se sonrojo.

-Quirón, centauro, entrenador de los héroes griegos- esto lo dirigió principalmente a los romanos.

-Bien romanos, su turno

-Reyna Ávila Ramírez- Arellano, hija de Belona, pretor de la duodécima legión fulminata- dijo una chica con los ojos como la obsidiana. Annabeth la miro más de cerca, tenía el presentimiento que la había visto antes.

-Octavian, legado de Apolo y augur de la legión- dijo un rubio, que parecía un espantapájaros, arrogantemente y tenía tres osos de peluche colgados alrededor de él.

-Dakota, hijo de Baco, centurión de la quinta cohorte.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Pluto- dijo una chica con la piel muy oscura y el pelo rizado.

-Imposible- dijo Hades con los ojos abierto- mi hija…

-Es una larga historia- lo corto rápidamente Hazel.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte, centurión- dijo nerviosamente un chico che parecía un luchador de sumo bebe.

-Lupa, entrenadora de los héroes romanos

Los dioses hicieron aparecer unas gradas para que los semidioses se sentaran. Jasón se acercó a los romanos, que le dieron la bienvenida, pero se sentó al lado de Piper y Leo, causando que Reyna entrecerrase los ojos.

Mientras los griegos estaban abrazando a Percy y algunas personas, cof cof Thalía cof cof, gritándole por desaparecer. Percy sonrió y se giró a Nico, pero antes de que dijese nada este le interrumpió.

-Mira sé que estas enfadado, pero mi padre me prohibió decir nada, así que lo siento- Dijo rápidamente. Nico no quería enfadarse con Percy, al fin de al cabo Percy había sido su primer amor y su primer amigo. Percy suspiro, pero sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Está bien Di Angelo, te libras por esta vez- Nico sonrió, dejando muy confuso a la mayoría.

-¿Quiero saber?- pregunto Annabeth

-Spoilers- respondió Percy, luego la beso y se sentó rodeándola con un brazo. Esta rodo los ojos, pero se acurruco más contra el- Te he echado de menos- susurro el en su oído

-Y yo a ti, no te haces idea de cuánto- respondió Annabeth, también en un susurro.

Una vez que todos estaban listo, la diosa de la sabiduría se preparó para leer el primer capítulo.

**-Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al algebra…**


	2. Pulverizo por accidente a mi profesora

-**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al algebra-** leyó Atenea

Enseguida los griegos comenzaron a reír.

-Amigo, ¿cómo se puede pulverizar a una profesora?- dijo Travis

-y accidentalmente- añadió Connor, mientras Percy se sonrojaba.

-¿Van a ser todos los títulos así de raros?-pregunto Piper a Annabeth.

-Conociendo a Percy, sí- respondió esta con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo**

-¿Quién quiere?- pregunto Thalía.

Todos, tanto griegos como romanos, le dieron la razón.

Los dioses se miraron, no podía ser tan malo ¿no?

**Si está leyendo esto porque crees que podría estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es este:**

-¡Ponerse a cubierto!- grito Thalía.

Todos los griegos se rieron y algunos fingieron esconderse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hazel confundida, como los romanos y Jason, Leo y Piper.

-Percy da uno consejos horribles- respondió Nico a su hermana con un estremecimiento.

-No es verdad. Annabeth diles que no es verdad-protesto Percy como un niño pequeño. Annabeth se rió

-Lo siento sesos de alga, pero tienen razón.

Percy le saco la lengua.

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contarán sobre tu nacimiento e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-No es un mal consejo-dijo Annabeth, provocando que Percy sonriera con suficiencia- pero te faltó el insignificante detalle de los monstruos- finalizó.

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Todos los mestizos asintieron. Los dioses los miraron con preocupación.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-Nosotros también- murmuraron los semidioses.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas – si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior- deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de que ellos lo sepan también, y entonces irán a por ti.**

**-**¿Quién?- Pregunto Leo. Todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Cómo no te has podido dar cuenta- dijo Travis

-Sí, es súper obvio- corroboró su hermano.

-Vosotros tampoco lo sabéis ¿no?- resopló Katie. Ambos se sonrojaron- Habla de los monstruos.

-Ahhhh- respondieron.

**No digas que no te he avisado.**

- No me avisaste-dijeron Hermes, Apolo, junto con los hijos de ambos, Leo y Nico.

**Me llamo Percy Jackson**

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pensaba que eras Peter Johnson!- grito Connor

-Menuda decepción. Crees que conoces a alguien y luego…- se lamentó Travis.

Los griegos se rieron, junto a Apolo y Hermes. Los dioses y Quirón los miraban divertidos.

Los romanos los observaban, sin dejar de pensar "¿Cómo pueden estar tan relajados alrededor de todos los dioses?"

**Tengo doce años.**

-Eras muy joven- comento Poseidón, intentando que no se le notara la preocupación. Falló estrepitosamente.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Hasta hace uno meses estudiaba en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-SÍÍÍ- grito el campamento mestizo.

Percy les fulmino con la mirada, aunque sonreía.

**Sí.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Incluso tú lo admites- dijo Clarisse.

**Podría empezar en cualquiera de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto grado curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al museo Metropolitano DE Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas**

-Eso suena increíble- murmuro Annabeth. Sus hermanos y su madre le dieron la razón.

-Yo lo veo más como una tortura- dijo Poseidón.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos se rieron, menos Atenea, que miraba mal a Poseidón, y su cabaña, que miraba mal a Percy.

**La mayoría de nuestras excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. **

-¿Eres tu Quirón?- pregunto una niña pequeña de Hermes. Este le asintió sonriéndole.

**El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizadas. Le clareaba el cabello lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay,**

Quirón levanto una ceja, mientras miraba divertido a Percy, que se había puesto rojo.

**Pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

Annabeth golpeo a Percy en la cabeza.

-No te duermas en clase- le regañó, haciendo que algunos soltaran risitas y Artemisa y Atenea miraran orgullosas.

**-¿**Ni siquiera para poder soñar contigo?- pregunto Percy con una sonrisa adorable. Annabeth se sonrojo levemente. Afrodita vio el sonrojo de Annabeth y contuvo un chillido.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**-**Imposible- dijo Rachel.

**Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

**-**Que decía- dijo el oráculo

-Era obvio-repuso Will

A Poseidón no le gustó nada esta conversación.

**Veras, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saragona, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

Todos se estaban riendo en este punto. Incluso los romanos soltaban pequeñas risitas.

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine Word, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabo dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

Ahora todos se estaban riendo en toda regla. Tardaron algunos minutos en recuperarse.

**Y la anterior… Bueno te haces una idea.**

-¡No! ¡Dinos más!- rogaron los Stoll.

Jason por otro lado miraba al famoso Percy Jackson. Había oído historias pero… ¡por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, era como tener otro Leo!

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

Se oyeron resoplidos por toda la sala. Los más fuertes los de Thalía y Nico.

**Durante todo el viaje soporte a Nancy Bobofit**

Percy y Grover se miraron

**La pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.**

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus hicieron una mueca de asco.

Thalía, Nico y Annabeth empezaron a murmurar sugerencias por donde se podía meter Nancy Bobofit el sándwich.

**Grover era un blanco fácil.**

-Vaya, gracias - dijo sarcásticamente Grover. Percy murmuro unas disculpas.

**Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado.**

-Con amigos como tú no necesito enemigos, Perce- Se quejó Grover mientras escuchaba risitas a su alrededor.

**Tenía un justificante que lo eximia de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

-Camino de soplar tu cubierta chico-cabra- regaño Thalía.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado**

Poseidón se tensó y apretó su tridente

**Con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

-Jooooooo- se quejó Hermes como un niño de seis.

Los romanos miraban boquiabiertos a los dioses.

**-Voy a matarla-murmure **

-Hazlo- gritaron Ares y sus hijo

**-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

-A mí también, pero no en el pelo- dijo Piper

-**Esquivo otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

**-Hasta aquí hemos llegado.-**

-Sii, ¡acción!- gritaron los hijos de Ares y Marte. Frank no podía dejar de pensar que se debían de haber equivocado al reclamarlo. Hazel, al ver su cara, se rio y le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro. Este se sonrojo.

**Empecé a ponerme en pie, **

Los hijos de Ares y Marte, junto con su padre, miraron emocionados.

**Pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

-Aguafiestas- murmuro Clarisse.

**-Ya estás en periodo de pruebas- me recordó-. Sabes a quien van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojala hubiera tumbado Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lio en el que estaba a punto de meterme.**

Poseidón empezó a ponerse nervioso. Atenea lo miro sospechosamente.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**El iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonante galería, a través de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Mucho más- dijeron todos los dioses al unísono.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima,**

Percy, Annabeth y Grover se miraron, recordando la esfinge del laberinto.

**Y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

Todos los griegos se quedaron sin aliento y Annabeth se apartó de Percy.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el verdadero Percy Jackson?- pregunto Annabeth. El resto de griegos lo miraban como si fuese un extraño.

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa- respondió Percy sarcásticamente.

**Pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callara la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds me miraba mal.**

**La señora Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.**

"_Por qué me suena la descripción" _no podía dejar de pensar Hades y Nico.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

Percy resopló.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo: "Tienes toda la razón."**

**-**¡Grover!- se quejó todo el mundo. El sátiro se ruborizo.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego. Por último, Nancy Bobofit río por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, **

**-¿Quieres callarte?- me salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-Obviamente- comentó Rachel.

**Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

**"Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?**

**"Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.**

Todos se rieron al ver el rostro de Percy.

**Le dije. "No, señor. "**

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela.**

**"¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

-10 dracmas a que no lo sabe- le susurro Connor a su hermano.

-Hecho.

**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

-Sé cosas- se defendió Percy al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Mientras Connor le entrego 10 dracmas a su hermano.

**"¿Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos no?"**

**-**Tenía que ser esa ¿no?- se quejaron los hijos del susodicho. Todos menos Zeus que sonreía con arrogancia.

**"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."**

**"Bueno..." sacudí me cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¡¿DIOS?! –Preguntó enfadado Zeus.

-Será corregido, mi señor- se apresuró a decir Quirón.

**"¿Dios?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

"**Titán" me corregí. "Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar**

**-**¿Cómo te pudo confundir con una piedra?- pregunto Leo

Hades y Poseidón empezaron a reírse al ver que su hermano no era capaz de responder.

Atenea a para ayudar a su padre continuó leyendo.

**Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**

**"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí**.

Las hijas de Venus y Afrodita asintieron.

**"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."**

**-¿**Resumes la mayor guerra del mundo en una oración?- se interrumpió Atenea para mirar fijamente a Percy.

-Para mí, está bien- dijeron Hermes, Apolo y Ares.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo. Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo: "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, '¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?' "**

**"¿Y por qué Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit, de porque es importante en la vida real?"**

-Pillada- dijeron los Stoll, Leo, Will y Chris junto con los dioses inmaduros. (_**Ya sabeis quienes son**_)

**-Pillada- murmuró Grover.**

-¡Pensamos como una cabra!- exclamaron las anteriores personas, causando risas a su alrededor

**"Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo.**

**Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

**-**Como orejas de caballo, en realidad- dijo Chris.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé, señor."**

-Bueno, esto es más normal- dijo Thalía soltando un suspiro.

Percy le saco la lengua infantilmente.

**"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

-¿Nota feliz?- preguntaron algunos dioses y romanos. Los griegos miraron divertidos. Típico de Quirón.

**Es momento de almorzar. ¿Sra. Dodds, podríamos salir? "**

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Hombres- dijeron al unísono Thalía y Artemisa. Luego se sonrieron.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson. " **

**Yo sabía que venía. Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. **

**"¿Señor? "El Sr. Brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

**-**Todo no, pero si la mayoría- dijo Quirón. Los romanos lo miraron, no habían pensado que era tan antiguo.

**"Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

"**¿Acerca de los titanes?" **

**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**

**"Oh."**

Respuesta típica de Percy- dijo Nico

**"Lo que has aprendido de mí," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

-Eso es mucha presión- DIJO Jason, sabiendo lo que era estar en ese lugar.

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte. Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza.**

-Yo quiero un profesor así- se quejaron los Stoll.

-Ya lo tenéis, idiota- replico Katie

**Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.** **No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, él esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.**

-Eres el mejor-le susurro Annabeth en el oído. Percy se sonrojo.

**Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.****Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estuve- dijo en voz baja Quirón. Esa niña había sido alumna suya.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida. En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos.**

Todos se giraron la cabeza hacia Poseidón y Zeus.

-¿Por qué estáis discutiendo ahora?- pregunto Deméter harta del comportamiento de sus hermano.

-No sé, pero seguro que es culpa suya- respondió Zeus señalando a Poseidón, quien puso los ojos en blanco

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.**

**-**Niebla- dijo Piper. Jason le agarró la mano y esta sonrió. Reyna, por su parte, vio esta acción llena de celos.

**Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

**-**No es hija mía- dijo Hermes rápidamente. Sus hijos suspiraron de alivio.

**Y por supuesto la Sra. Dods no veía nada. Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

-¿Funcionó?- pregunto Lou Ellen, todos saltaron, se habían olvidado de ella.

-Lo dudo- respondió Grover.

**"Te han castigado?"****preguntó Grover.**

**"No," dije.****"No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio." **

-No tienes que jurarlo- dijo Thalía.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo.****Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo.****"¿Me das tu manzana?"**

La sala estalló en carcajadas, mientras el sátiro enrojecía hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Tenía hambre- se defendió, causando más risas.

Cuando se calmaron, la diosa de la sabiduría continúo.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di. Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa.**

Artemisa giro los ojos mentalmente. Los hombres eran todos iguales.

**Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste**.

Artemisa miró sorprendida. Thalía, al ver la cara de su señora, sonrió para sus adentros.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

-Increíble-dijo Leo, sacó una libreta y apuntó algo antes de cerrarlo rápidamente.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos gruñeron. Se estaban hartando de Nancy.

**"Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

-Gran descripción- se rieron los Stoll.

**Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, ' cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento.' Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

_¿Una ola? _pensó Atenea mientras miraba a Poseidón, que no cumplía con su mirada.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo! "**

**La Sra. Dods se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban:: **

**"¿Has visto?"**

**"-El agua"**

**"-Como la agarro-"**

**-**POSEIDON- rugieron sus hermanos

-No seáis hipócritas, ambos tenéis dos hijos en la sala- replico Poseidón.

Hades y Zeus parecía que querían decir algo más, pero se lo pensaron mejor y se sentaron en su trono, enfurruñados.

**No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Probablemente estuvo- dijo Frank

**"Ahora, cariño." **

**"Ya lo sé," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros.**

-¡NO!-grito la cabaña 11, con su dios y sus hermanos romanos.

-Nunca intentes averiguar tu castigo- dijeron los Stoll. Hermes asintió.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el dios de los ladrones.

**Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dods.**

**"¡Espere!" grito Grover. Fui yo quien la empujo.**

"**Me quede mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

-Eso fue muy valiente- dijo Hestia, sonriéndole al sátiro.

**La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba.**

**"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.**

"**Pero-"**

**"Usted-quédese-aquí."**

**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**

**"Está bien, tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**

**"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome. "Ahora"**

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió. Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Los semidioses griegos, Quirón y la propia Lupa se estremecieron.

-No será para tanto- dijo Ares. Los mestizos simplemente asintieron.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dods, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**-**Monstruo- coreo la sala. Poseidón empezó a sudar.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso- dijeron Nico, Thalía, Jason y Hazel.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro**

Los primos se miraron entre ellos, los dos primeros con horror. La sala comenzó a reír por el parecido.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods.**

Annabeth gimió ligeramente. Obviamente sabía que estaba bien, pero eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle leer todas las veces que su novio estaba en peligro. Percy la abrazo más cerca. Atenea entrecerró los ojos e hizo una nota de hablar más tarde con su hija.

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

**-**Quirón- se quejó el dios del mar preocupado.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-Lo dudo- dijo Reyna

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan. La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana. Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

Todos se tensaron, menos los hijos de Marte y Ares, que esperaban ansiosos una pelea.

**La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

**"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.**

**Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "Si señora."**

-¿Desde cuando eres respetuoso?- preguntó Nico

- y encima con un monstruo- añadió Thalía.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. **

**"¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

-Tú sigue pensando eso y veras como acabas- dijo Ares.

**Le dije. "Yo… Yo… me esforzare más, señora."**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

**"Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dods. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**

**No sabía de qué hablaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

Todos rieron.

-¿Seguro que no eres mío?- pregunto Hermes

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no.

**O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro.**

La diosa de la sabiduría lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Cuando volvamos vas a leer el libro- dijo firmemente Annabeth. Percy se quejó.

**"¿Y bien?" preguntó ella.**

**"Señora, yo no..."**

**"Se acabó el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.**

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero.**

-¡Alecto!- exclamaron Nico y Hades.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE MANDAR UNA FURIA A MI HIJO?!-grito Poseidón

-Todavía no lo hago- se defendió Hades

-Más te vale no hacerlo-

Los romanos y algunos griegos que no lo conocían, miraban con admiración al joven, que, ante tantas miradas, se escondía detrás de Annabeth.

**Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme. Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

**-**¿Más todavía?- pregunto Piper, mirándolo.

-Es Percy- se limitó a decir Annabeth.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con un boli en la mano.**

**"¡Eh, Percy!" gritó, tirando el boli al aire.**

Todos miraron a Quirón con cara de _¿En qué Hades estás pensando? _Todos menos los que sabían lo que era ese boli en realidad, que sonrieron.

**La Sra. Dods, se abalanzo sobre mí. Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

-¡Contracorriente!- exclamaron todo los griegos.

**La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Cobarde- dijo Ares. Como respuesta, una ola se estrelló contra su trono, empapándole.

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

**Y voló directamente hacia mí. Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

**-¿**Eso es natural?- pregunto Rachel

-Para los semidioses si, en especial Percy- respondió Annabeth.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss! La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento.**

-Todo lo comparas con el mar o la playa- comento Pollux.

**Ella estallo en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un gritó de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Todos se estremecieron. El primer monstruo nunca se olvidaba.

**Estaba solo. Había un bolígrafo en la mano.**

**-**La Niebla todavía te afecta- dijo Katie.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo. Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

-Eso sería increíble para una broma- gritaron los Stoll, haciendo que el campamento mestizo se estremeciera y Hermes sonriese con orgullo.

**Volví a salir. Había empezado a llover. Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas. Cuando ella me vio, dijo:**

**"Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

**-**¿Quién?- pregunto Poseidón, confundido.

**Le dije. "¿Quien?"**

-De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo divertido Apolo. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una sonrisa.

**"Nuestro maestro, tonto."**

**Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó. Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dods. **

**Él dijo. "¿Quién?"**

**Pero se detuvo y no me miro, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Muy mal Grover, nunca dudes- le regañaron los Stoll.

**"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio. "**

**Un trueno retumbo. Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado** **bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido. Me acerque a él. Miro hacia arriba , un poco distraído. **

**"Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

-Tu sí que sabes Quirón- exclamo la cabaña 11.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

**"Señor," le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dods?"**

**Me miro sin comprender. "¿Quién?"**

**"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods. La maestra de álgebra."**

**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado.**

**"Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

**-**Perfectamente, desayuna furias todos los días- dijo sarcásticamente Leo.

-Aquí termina el primer capítulo- Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría ¿Quién lee ahora?

-Yo- dijo Apolo.

Se aclaró la garganta- **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte…**

**Segundo capitulo! Espero que os guste. Os doy las gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. Me animan mucho para seguir :D**

**Si queréis que cambie algo o añada más personas decídmelo. Y decirme que parejas queréis que haya, aparte Percabeth.**

**Se despide **

**Listilla22**


	3. Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la

**Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte…- **Percy palideció ligeramente.

"_Annabeth me va a matar por no contárselo"_ pensó.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas.**

-Todos estamos- dijo Hazel en voz baja.

**Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

-Pobre- dijo Hestia, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo.**

Los Stoll sacaron una pequeña libreta donde se leía "_BROMAS, LOS INCREIBLES STOLL"_.

El campamento mestizo (incluyendo Quirón) intercambiaron una mirada de pánico. Los dioses y la mayoría de los romanos miraron divertidos. Hermes se secaba "lágrimas" de orgullo.

**Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de PRE Álgebra desde Navidad**

-Una pregunta- pidió Annabeth- La Sra. Kerr… ¿Qué es exactamente? Quiero decir, ¿Es una persona? ¿Una maquina? ¿O simplemente niebla?

Todos la miraron por unos segundos, después fijaron su mirada en Atenea, esperando respuestas.

-Es una especie de hechizo. No es una máquina, pero, obviamente, no es una persona, ya que no es capaz de sentir. Este hechizo es más real que la Niebla. Permite crear un "sustituto", por llamarlo de algún modo, pero no llega a ser Niebla, ya que la esta es falsa y no existe. La Sra. Kerr existía o existió, pero no estaba viva.- Explico Atenea. (_**Todo esto me lo he inventado y dudo seriamente que sea real)**_

Todos asintieron, más o menos entendiendo.

**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar,**

**-**No es un mal plan, de no ser por la Niebla- dijo Hermes

-Yo no sabía nada de la defendió Percy, molesto

**Pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

**-**Tus estas- corearon los griegos.

Annabeth beso a Percy en la mejilla al ver su rostro indignado.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

-Casi- observó Jason.

**Casi.**

-Nooo, mi hermano piensa como sesos de alga- grito Thalia, dramáticamente.

-Es igual de dramática que su padre- susurro Hades a Poseidón. Este bufó.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

-Decidido- sentencio Hermes- a partir de ahora recibirás clases de mis hijos.

-No…no se moleste señor, de verdad- respondió Grover, viendo como la cabaña 11 sonreía maléficamente.

Cuando Hermes iba a replicar, Apolo se apiado del sátiro y continúo leyendo.

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

-Nunca dudes- dijeron de inmediato los hijos de Hermes, tanto griegos como romanos. Dicho dios miraba mal al sátiro.

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo**

**-**Si no me lo dices no me entero- dijo Clarisse, rebosante de sarcasmo.

**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

Los mestizos se estremecieron.

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor.** **Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio.** **Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy.** **Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

Los dioses miraron a Poseidón y Zeus. Esto era, sin ninguna duda, una de sus peleas. Atenea empezó a pensar y formular hipótesis de porque se peleaban. Según la descripción, debía

de ser algo grave.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

Los que conocían a Percy de mal humor se estremecieron.

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F.**

Annabeth miro mal a su novio que comenzó a disculparse.

-Cuando volvamos te voy a obligar a estudiar- dijo muy seriamente Annabeth.

- Ya, estoy seguro de que vais a "estudiar" los dos solitos muy bien- dijo Leo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Los semidioses y la mayoría de los dioses se reían al ver a la pareja roja como un tomate.

**Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos.**

Los hijos del dios de la guerra asentían.

**Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

Los hijos del dios de los mensajeros y los de la música, sonrieron locamente.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé.** **Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

**No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba,** **pero sonaba bien.**

-Muy bien- felicitó Will

**. El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial: Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy. **

**Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.**

**Estaba nostálgico.**

Ares rodo los ojos.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad,**

**-**Niño de mama- se burló Ares.

-Absolutamente- dijo con orgullo Percy. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de superioridad se abriera camino en su cara, al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Ares, al no haberle sido capaz de provocarlo.

**Incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-Paul no juega al póker, además, pensaba que te caía bien- dijo Thalia, confusa, como la mayoría.

-Es Gabe, mi primer padrastro- dijo Percy mientras apretaba los dientes. Annabeth miro curiosa, había oído hablar alguna vez de Gabe y le había visto durante su misión. Sabía que era un idiota, pero cada vez que intentaba entablar una charla con Percy sobre su pasado, antes del campamento, o cambiaba de tema o hablaba de Sally.

**Y aun así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy.** **La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino.**

Durante la descripción Artemisa, Thalia, Grover Deméter, sus hijos, Poseidón y Percy habían empezado a sonreír y mirar con añoranza.

**Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo**

Grover sonrió a Percy.

**Incluso si era un poco extraño.**

-¡Oye!- exclamo el sátiro ofendido. Causando que las risitas a su alrededor aumentaran.

**Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

**-**Eres un buen amigo- elogio Hestia.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Bunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien. Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

-Por lo menos estudias para algo- suspiro Annabeth. Percy la abrazo.

Mientras Atena negaba con la cabeza, ¿Cómo podría haber terminado su hija con el engendro del mar?

**No había olvidado que el Sr., Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

Quirón sonrió.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-No tires los libros- lo regaño Atenea.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Percy, intentando parecer arrepentido. Era mejor no enfadar a la madre de su novia.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

Los mestizos hicieron una mueca. Eso era muy frustrante.

**No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte,**

Percy, Grover y Annabeth se rieron ligeramente, recordando el problema que habían tenido a la entrada del inframundo.

Los demás les dieron miradas extrañadas.

**O Polydictes y Polydeuces ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

Octavio miro con cierta petulancia, ya que él sabía hacer algo que los griegos no.

Reyna tuvo que resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

-Un clásico- dijo Hermes. Katie y Lou Ellen miraron a los Stoll.

-¡Ni siquiera lo penséis!- advirtieron. Los hermanos hicieron un mohín.

**Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años.** **Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson. Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

Atenea asintió, conforme.

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Bunner, él podría darme algunos consejos. Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-No sacaste una F- le aseguro Quirón- Es más, creo que sacaste un A.

Todos miraron con incredulidad.

-El mundo se acaba- dijeron Thalia y Nico.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado. Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Bunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo. Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina.**

**El Sr. Bunner preguntaba algo.** **Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor." **

**Me congelé. Usualmente no ando espiando,**

-Muy mal Percy- le regaño la cabaña 7 y 11.

**Pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Él tiene un punto- dijo Frank.

**Me acerqué un poco más. "…solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡Una Benévola en la escuela!**

Hades intentaba ignorar a su hermano, que lo miraba flagrante.

**Solo hora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…."**

**"Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

El campamento mestizo estallo en carcajadas.

-Para cuando Cabeza algas madure, (si lo hace), estaremos todos muertos- dijo Thalia.

**"Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**

_¿Limite? _Pensaron los que no conocían la historia.

**"Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede." **

**"Señor, él la vio…."**

**"Su imaginación,"** **insistió el Sr. Brunner "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**

-Casi hacéis que me vuelva loco- acusó Percy mientras miraba a su profesor y su mejor amigo. Estos le dieron una mirada de disculpa.

**"Señor, yo…..yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez."**

-¡Grover! ¡No fue tu culpa!- gritaron Thalia y Annabeth.

**La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**

**"Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Bunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-" **

Poseidón se tensó.

**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.**

-¡Percy!- exclamaron los hijos de Hermes.

**El Sr. Bunner calló. Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-Bien, bien, nunca dejes que te encuentren- dijo el dios de los viajeros y los ladrones.

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Bunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas,**

-¿Por qué estabas en forma de centauro?- Pregunto Hefesto.

-En caso de monstruos, además tenía que estirar las patas- respondió Quirón.

**Sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.** **Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.** **Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta.** **Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó. Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Bunner habló.** **"Nada," murmuró él.** **"Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

-¿Qué paso durante el solsticio de invierno?-Pregunto Atenea.

-Será revelado en el libro- respondió Annabeth.

**"Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…." **

**"Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

-Me apiado de ti- dijo Leo solemnemente.

**"No me lo recuerdes."**

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Bunner. Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche. **

**"Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "¿Estarás listo para este examen?" No respondí. "Te ves horrible."**

-Gracias- dijo sarcásticamente Percy

**Solo….cansado."**

**Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

**-**No funcionara Perry, los sátiros pueden leer las emociones- dijo Dioniso mientras leía una revista de vinos.

-Señor D. ¿Está prestando atención?- pregunto Thalia

-Por supuesto que no Dalia.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo.**

**-**Eso no es una novedad- dijo Nico. Algunos se rieron. Hades por su parte sonrió internamente. Parecía que sus hijos eran aceptados por el resto de los semidioses, lo cual normalmente no sucedía.

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

-¡Dun, dun dun!- exclamo dramáticamente Leo.

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

**-**Como siempre- dijo Percy mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de latín,**

-TRES HORAS- exclamaron los semidioses. Eso con su dislexia y si THDA era una tortura.

**En mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Bunner me llamó. Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior,** **pero ese no parecía ser el problema. **

**"Percy," dijo él.** **"No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es…. Es lo mejor."**

La gente hizo una mueca. Esto no iba a acabar bien.

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron.** **Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír.** **Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

Los amigos de Percy gruñeron.

**Murmuré, "Okey, señor."**

**"Quiero decir…" el Sr. Bunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir. "Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-¡Ouch! Quirón tienes que aprender a tener más tacto- lo regaño Afrodita.

Quirón le dirigió una mirada arrepentida a Percy. Este le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-Débil- murmuraron Octavian y Ares, este último un poco demasiado fuerte. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una ola ya lo había empapado completamente.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

**-**No sabía que era tu favorito- dijo Quirón con sorpresa

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Percy.

**En frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo.****Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

-No quería decir eso- dijo Quirón, mirando tristemente a Percy.

**"Claro," dije, temblando.**

"**No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner.** **"Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**

"**Gracias," espeté.** **"Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**

**"Percy-"**

**Pero yo ya me había ido.**

Las chicas de la sala, junto con las diosas, soltaron un suspiro.

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes.** **Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos.** **Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades.** **Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-Hey- protestaron los dioses

-Si habla por tu padre lo entendemos- dijeron Hades y Zeus. Poseidón, mostrando la gran sabiduría de ser un dios existido durante milenios, les saco la lengua infantilmente.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano**

-Por lo menos preguntan- dijo Deméter.

**y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.** **Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

"**Oh," dijo uno de los chicos.** **"Eso es genial."**

**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Deméter.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover,**

Hestia sonrió.

**Pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo.** **Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo,**

-¡Acosador!- alertó Leo mientras señalaba a Grover con el dedo. Alguno soltó risitas.

**Así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad. Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros.**

-Encima de acosador, ¡Paranoico!- exclamo Connor

. **Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara.**

-Tenía razón- murmuró Grover tan bajo que nadie lo oyó.

**Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**

**Dije, "¿Buscando Benévolas?"**

**-**Bien Percy, dale un infarto al sátiro- dijo sarcásticamente Nico.

**Grover casi salta de su silla.**

Los semidioses se rieron.

**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-¡Nunca confieses!- gritaron los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio- es la primera regla.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban.**

**"Oh…no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-Uff… No sabes qué alegría me das. Y yo que pensaba que habías oído cuando salude a Quirón- comento con ironía Grover. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

**"Mira Percy…Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…**

-Los profesores de matemática son demonios- dijo muy serio Leo. Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él. Otros solo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**"Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y…"**

**"Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

**Sus orejas se volvieron rosa.**

Como en ese momento.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios.**

Leo no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a Grover con traje, corbata y maletín.

**"Solo toma esto, ¿okay? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**

**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

-¿Por qué están escritas así, si sabes que tienen dislexia?- Preguntó Afrodita

-Es divertido ver como intenta leerlo- Dioniso contesto, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Cámbialo- ordeno Zeus.

**Pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Campamento Mestizo**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

-¿Tenemos número de teléfono?- preguntaron los Stoll con los ojos brillantes.

**"¿Qué es Cam…?"**

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!- gritó toda la sala.

"**¡No lo digas en voz alta!"** **grito él.** **"Esa es mi ummm…dirección de verano."**

**Mi corazón se hundió.** **Grover tenía una casa de verano.** **Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

"**Okay," dije con tristeza.** **"Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**

**Él asintió "O…o si me necesitas."**

**"¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

-¡Percy!- regañaron las diosas

**Salió más duro de lo que quise. Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán.** **"Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**

**Me lo quedé observando.**

**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él.** **Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí.**

**-**No sabía que habías perdido el sueño- dijo Grover, mirando sorprendido

-Eres mi amigo- se limitó a contestar Percy.

**Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

**"Grover," dije, "¿De qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?**

**El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la humo negro viniendo del tablero llena del autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos.**

Afrodita y sus hijos hicieron una mueca de asco.

**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos.**

**Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte Al otro lado se descompusiera allí.**

**Luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuado.**

Percy se alejó ligeramente de Annabeth y Thalia, y vio a Grover hacer algo parecido.

**Lo que vendía lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo.**

**No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines.**

**La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

Atenea, sus hijos, Apolo y Hades se dieron cuenta de quien eran y palidecieron.

Annabeth miro a Percy.

**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados**.

La realización se hizo camino a través de todos ellos.

-Las Moiras- susurro Rachel.

**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecía mirarme justo a mí.**

Annabeth miro con furia a Percy. Pero este se dio cuenta que aparte del enfado, sus ojos mostraban una gran cantidad de miedo y preocupación.

Poseidón se había quedado tan pálido como el papel. No podía ser, no a su hijo.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro.**

**Dije, "Hey, hombre…"**

**"Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"**

-Por favor no- rogó la sala entera.

**"Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-No es divertido- dijo Nico, que no dejaba de mirarlo con nerviosismo, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

**"No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**

**La anciana del medio sacó un gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas.****Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

"**Volveremos al autobús," me dijo.**

"**¿Qué? "Dije "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro.**

-¡SUBE AL ESTUPIDO AUTOBUS!-

**Él abrió la puerta y saltó dentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-¡Idiota!-gimió Annabeth**.**

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban.** **La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia.**

Se podría haber oído caer un alfiler en la sala.

Los amigos de Percy no dejaban de mirarlo. ¿Cómo no les había dicho nada?

Poseidón no se podía mover. Su hijo, su único hijo mestizo, acababa de ver como las Moiras cortaban su línea de la vida.

Annabeth había dejado de respirar. Notaba un gran nudo en el estómago. Vagamente se dio cuenta que Thalia y Percy la sacudían.

-Annabeth, este bien- la voz preocupada de Percy le hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Cómo Hades va a estar bien, Percy?- pregunto con la garganta cerrada.

-Porque no era mi línea de la vida- susurró este- fue la del héroe del Olimpo

-Luke- murmuró Annabeth. El alivio la inundo por completo. Luego golpeó a Percy en el hombro.

-Ayy- se quejó mientras se frotaba el brazo..

-Te lo mereces, por no contármelo- Annabeth murmuró.

**Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Pie grande o Godzilla.**

Intentando aligerar el ambiente, todavía tenso, algunos se echaron a reír nerviosamente.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-No podía haber funcionado antes- mascullo Poseidón.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

"**¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!" **

**Una vez subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado. Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

-El efecto de ver a las Moiras- supuso Atenea.

**"¿Grover?"**

**"¿Si?"**

**"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"**

-Nada. Solo tonterías como que los dioses griegos existen y uno de ellos es tu padre. Nada importante- dijo Leo mientras movía la mano con un gesto sin importancia.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa.**

**"¿Percy, qué viste allá en el puesto de fruta?"**

**"¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay con ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como… la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?"**

-Mucho peor- dijo Reyna sombríamente.

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds.**

**Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

**"La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**

**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue.**

Los romanos miraron interrogante.

-Sirve para ahuyentar el mal- aclaro Malcolm, hijo de Atenea.

**Él dijo, "Tú la viste cortar la cuerda"**

"**Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

-_Buenos instintos_- pensó Artemisa, aunque no iba a reconocerlo.

"**Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover.** **Él empezó a morder su pulgar.** **"No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**

La hija de Zeus le dio una mira de advertencia al sátiro.

**"¿Qué última vez?"**

**"Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."**

-Grover, no fue tu culpa y así solo lo vas a asustar- lo riño Thalia

"**Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme.** **"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**

**Esto parecía una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Porque me da que no lo vas a cumplir- dijo Hazel.

"**¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?"** **pregunté.**

**No respondió.**

**"Grover…ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**

Muchos se estremecieron ante esa frase.

**Él me miro con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

-Eso es ser positivo- dijo Frank.

-Fin del capítulo, ¿Quién lee?-Pregunto Apolo

El dios del mar levanto la mano.

-Muy bien el capítulo se llama **Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones…-**

**¡Tercer capítulo!**

**Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo. Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna crítica o alguna sugerencia solo tenis que decirlo.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Listilla22**


	4. Grover pierde accidentalmente los pantal

**Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones.-** Leyó Poseidón.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras, el sátiro, se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las orejas

**Confesión:**

-¡Percy!- protesto Hermes.

**Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la Terminal de autobuses.**

-Idiota- todos dijeron.

**Ya sé, ya sé.****Fue grosero.**

**-**Mucho- lo reprendió Afrodita. Percy murmuró una disculpa.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?"****y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Thalia, suspirando.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños.****En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

Grover fulminó con la mirada a Percy.

-Te estuve buscando más de 20 minutos- dijo, molesto.

— **Este ciento cuatro y la primera – le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll sonrieron maniáticamente.

-Ya no vivo ahí- les informó Percy.

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

**-**Es la mejor- dijo Percy

-Muy dulce- dijo Annabeth

-Fantástica- dijo Thalia. Sally era como su madre.

-Increíble- añadió Rachel

-y la mejor cocinera del mundo- finalizó Nico. Cada vez que iba a casa de Percy, Sally siempre insistía en darle de comer y hacerle sentir como en casa.

Poseidón asentía de acuerdo. Sin lugar a duda Sally era todo eso y más.

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo,**

Los que la conocían, asintieron. Los Dioses miraban impresionados que una mortal consiguiera tanto respeto por los semidioses.

**Lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte**.

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión.**

-No todos los accidentes aéreos son mi culpa- se defendió Zeus, al ver que todos lo miraban.

**Cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho.****Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad.**

Atenea miro impresionada, sin saber cómo una mujer tan inteligente podía haber acabado con Poseidón.

**Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo.****Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

**-**Eso es muy triste- dijo Hestia.

-Cuando esto termine, me encargare que reciba un diploma- decidió Atenea. Poseidón y Percy la miraron con la boca abierta-¿Qué? Es una mujer inteligente y nadie tendría que quedarse sin diploma.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

**-**Eso es muy romántico- dijo Afrodita mientras veía a Poseidón sonrojarse.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él.** **Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante,**

-Es rico, pero no muy importante- dijo Zeus, con una mirada burlona. Hades se rio.

**Y que su relación era un secreto.****Un día, él tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió. Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá.****No murió.****Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-Una mentira, que no es una mentira ¡Me encanta!- exclamó Hermes

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta.****Nunca se quejó o enojó.****Ni una sola vez.****Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-Eufemismo- tosieron Thalia y Nico.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera.**

Percy apretó los dientes.

**Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad.****El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

Piper arrugo la nariz, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Cuidado Reina de la belleza, tu Afrodita interior se está mostrando- dijo Leo divertido.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá.****La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.** **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo.** **En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos.** **La televisión estaba en ESPN.** **Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-Bonito lugar- dijo con sarcasmo Leo, dándole una mirada simpática.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo: —Así que estás en casa.**

— **¿Dónde está mamá?**

—**Trabajando – dijo - ¿Tienes dinero?**

-¿¡Te pedía dinero!?- rugieron los semidioses junto con Poseidón.

**Era todo.** **Ningún: Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses? Gabe había engordado.** **Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata.**

-Eso es un insulto para las morsas- dijo Rachel

**Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

**-**Imposible- dijo Afrodita.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega – Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.****No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido.****Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto.****Siempre cerveza.****Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas.****Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía.**

Poseidón dejó caer el libro. La sala se quedó en un silencio absoluto. Todos miraban a Percy, que no cumplía con los ojos de nadie.

-Percy, ¿Gabe te golpeo alguna vez?- dijo Annabeth, apretando los puños.

-A veces- susurró Percy, después de varios minutos en silencio. Todos miraron en shock.

El suelo empezó a temblar. Todos se giraron, para ver a un Poseidón furioso.

-¡Como… se atreve… a tocar a mi hijo!- gruño.

-Papa está bien, es en el pasado- dijo Percy- además, recibirá su merecido.

Poseidón miro a su hijo unos segundos antes de asentir de mala gana.

—**No tengo – le dije. Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas. Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

Atenea y sus hijos empezaron a entender porque Sally se había casado con ese mortal.

—**Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses – dijo – Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte.** **Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio.** **Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso.** **¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

-¡Pero si sabe matemáticas!- exclamo Leo, con un asombro exagerado.

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía**

– **Vamos Gabe – dijo – el chico acaba de llegar. **

-Por lo menos ahí alguien medio-decente- dijo Hera.

— **¿Estoy en lo correcto?** **– repitió Gabe. Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels.**

**Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

—**Está bien – dije.** **Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa – espero que pierdas.**

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Hermes. Se aseguraría que Gabe no ganara nada próximamente.

— **¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito!****– gritó tras de mí – ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

Poseidón gruño

A**zoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe.**

-¿Estudio? Una…- empezó a decir Nico, antes de ser interrumpido por Hazel- ¡Lenguaje!

**Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

Las hijas de Venus y Afrodita parecían a punto de vomitar.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama.****Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-Qué haríamos sin el sarcasmo- dijeron los Stoll.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca del señor Dods, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre. Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas.****Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover – como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él.**

-Sí, gracias por cumplirlo tan bien- dijo sarcásticamente el sátiro.

**Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó.****Sentí como si alguien – algo – estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

Todos se tensaron y Annabeth apretó la mano de Percy. Este se sonrojo, recordando quien era el "monstruo"

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá - ¿Percy?**

**-¿**Confundiste a Sally con un monstruo?- preguntó Rachel con incredulidad.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

Hera sonrió.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la habitación.**

-A todos- dijo Annabeth, con una sonrisa cariñosa. En los meses que Percy había desaparecido se habían vuelto muy cerca.

**Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz.** **Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha.** **Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja.** **Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala.**

Leo y Frank sonrieron tristemente. La descripción les recordaba mucho a sus respectivas madres.

**Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

-Debe de ser una santa- comentó Deméter.

—**Oh Percy – me abrazó fuerte – No puedo creerlo.** **Creciste desde la navidad.**

-Siempre dice lo mismo- susurró Percy, pensando en su madre. Hacía meses que no la veía.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on América", olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central.****Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

Los inmaduros miraban con envidia a Percy.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama.** **Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas.** **No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión.**

-Normal, a tu madre dudo que le importase mucho, siempre que siguieras vivo- dijo Katie.

**No parecía importarle.****¿Pero estaba bien?****¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas? Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

Las mujeres de la sala sonrieron a Percy.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡Hey Sally!****¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**

Todos apretaron los dientes y Artemisa murmuró algo de ir a cazarlo más tarde.

**Rechiné los dientes. Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo.****Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe**.

-O con Paul- añadió Percy.

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy.****Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión.** **Esta vez había durado casi todo el año.** **Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos.** **Me fue bien en latín.** **Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director.** **Me gustaba la Academia Yancy.** **Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner.** i**ncluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

**-**Uf, sí que nos debías de echar de menos- dijo Grover.

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

—**¿Qué?****– me preguntó mamá.****Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos.****- ¿Algo te asusta?**

—**No mamá.**

-No mientas a tu madre- le reprendió Hera.

**Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dods y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-No sonarías estúpido- suspiró Annabeth

-Bueno quizá si- dijo Nico- "Mama el otro día tire a una niña a una fuente con la mente, luego mi profesora de matemática, que me odiaba, se convirtió en demonio y mi profesor de latín me dio un boli que era una espada y la mate, por ultimo mi mejor amigo y yo vimos como una ancianas tejían en un puesto de frutas"

Cuando termino, todos se echaron a reír.

**Ella frunció los labios.** **Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó. **

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti – me dijo – Iremos a la playa.**

**Abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Montauk? **

—**Tres noches, misma cabaña**

— **¿Cuando? Ella sonrió**

– **Tan pronto como me cambie-**

**No podía creerlo.** **Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

**-**Pero para la cerveza sí que había ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente Jason

**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - Dip de fríjol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste? Quería golpearlo,**

**-**HAZLO- grito Ares y sus hijos. En silencio, los demás pensaban lo mismo.

**Pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe sólo un poco más.** **Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

—**Estaba por ir, cariño**

-_Cariño- _refunfuñó Poseidón. Afrodita sonrió.

– **le dijo a Gabe – sólo estábamos hablando del viaje.**

– **¿El viaje?¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso? **

—**Lo sabía – refunfuñé – no nos dejara ir. **

-Más le vale que si- dijo oscuramente Poseidón.

—**Claro que lo hará – dijo mamá firmemente – Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero.** **Además – agregó - Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip fríjol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana.** **Guacamole.** **Crema agria.** **Las sobras.**

-Ahh, chantaje, me encanta- dijo Hermes.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco.**

– **Este dinero para el viaje… saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Afrodita

—**Si cariño – le contesto mamá**

—**Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar**

—**Tendremos cuidado **

**Gabe rascó su barba.**

– **Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker. **

-Él lo financio pedazo de imbécil- gritó Thalia

**Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil – pensé – y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Por favor- suplicaron los hijos de Ares y Marte. Hazel miro a Frank, con una ceja levantada.

-Se lo merece- respondió Frank sonrojándose. La chica le dio la razón.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo. ¿Por qué lo defendía?** **¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

_Por mi_ Pensó culpable Percy

—**Lo siento – dije – de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker.** **Por favor regresa ya mismo. **

Los Stoll hicieron una reverencia a Percy.

-Salve rey del sarcasmo- dijeron solemnemente

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.** **—Si, como sea – declaro.**

-Idiota- murmuraron varios

**Y volvió a su juego. **

—**Gracias Percy – me dijo mamá – cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien?**

**Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada – el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús – como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

Apolo miró interesado.

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado.** **Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe. Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.** **Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

**-**Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá – y más importante aún, su Camaro 78 **

Artemisa apretó los dientes. Cuando terminaran de leer, ella y sus cazadoras iban a hacer una visita a Gabe.

**- por el fin de semana. **

—**Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito – me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta – ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Como si fuera a conducir, tiene 12 años- protestaron Thalia y Nico

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años.**

Los primos compartieron una mirada. Raro.

**Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe.** **Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

-La gaviota es un ave marina, así que si seria tu culpa- comentó Malcolm.

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar.** **Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le ví hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe.**

**La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Rachel. Percy se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Annabeth, para una respuesta.

-Puede que estuvieses tan enfadado que controlases las moléculas de agua que hay en el aire y las usare para golpearlo- dijo mirando a su madre para una confirmación. Esta asintió, mirándola con orgullo.

**Tal vez fue sólo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo. Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundido en las dunas.**

**Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

La cabaña de Atenea se estremeció.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él. Amaba el lugar.**

**-**Por supuesto- dijeron los amigos de Percy.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé.** **Mi mamá había ido aun más.** **Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella.** **Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

-Awww (adivina quien dijo eso)

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro.** **Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar. Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina.** **Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo.**

**-**¿Qué pasa con el color azul?- pregunto Reyna.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Algunos se rieron por la coincidencia.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa.** **Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña.** **Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul.** **Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules.** **Preparaba smoothies de mora azul.** **Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda.** **Esto – junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano – probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe.** **Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Percy, siento desilusionarte, pero tú tienes mucho más que un lado rebelde- Grover le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata.** **Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos.** **Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente.** **Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea estaba cada vez más decidida a ayudar a la mujer.

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk – mi padre.** **Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos.** **Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

-A todos nos pasa- murmuró Chris.

—**Él era simpático Percy – decía – Alto, guapo y poderoso.** **Pero también amable.** **Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes también.**

-Eres como un mini-Poseidón – Dijo Apolo

**Mamá terminó el fríjol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces.** **– Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy.** **Estaría muy orgulloso.** **Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso.** **¿Qué había de grandioso en mí?** **Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

**-**Tú eres mucho más Percy- le susurro Annabeth.

— **¿Qué edad tenía?** **– Pregunte – quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

—**Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy.** **Justo aquí en esta playa.** **En esta cabaña. **

—**Pero… me conoció de bebé. **

—**No cariño.** **Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio.** **Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras. **

**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo de que parecía recordar... algo acerca de mi padre.** **Un resplandor cálido.** **Una sonrisa.**

-Dejad de mirarme- se defendió Poseidón- vosotros también habéis visitado a vuestros hijos como mínimo una vez.

Los dioses apartaron la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus rostros. Los semidioses los miraban con la boca abierta. Siempre habían pensado que no les importaban.

**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé.** **Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, sentía que era verdad.** **Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…Sentí coraje hacia mi padre.** **Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá.** **Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

**-**Lo siento hijo, yo…

-No te preocupes, ahora lo entiendo- respondió Percy con una sonrisa comprensiva

— **¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo?** **– Le pregunté - ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

**Quitó un malvavisco del fuego. **

—**No lo sé, cariño – Su voz sonaba dura – Creo… creo que tendré que hacer algo.**

— **¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?** **– me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.** **Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron.**

**-¡**Percy!

**Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza.**

– **Oh, Percy no.** **Yo – yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño.** **Por tu propio bien.** **Tengo que mandarte lejos. **

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho – que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy. **

—**Porque no soy normal – dije.**

-Acaso lo dudabas- dijo Annabeth, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—**Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy.** **Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres.** **Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos.** **Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo**

— **¿A salvo de qué?**

-Dioses y monstruos- respondió la mayoría de los mestizos

**Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron – todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar. Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo.** Cuando** los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo,**

-Probablemente lo mande para vigilarte- dijo el dios del mar

**justo en el medio de su cabeza.** **Antes de eso – un recuerdo aun más lejano.** **Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente.** **Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera habíalogrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

-Como Hércules- dijo Hazel

-No me compares con ese idiota- gruñó Percy

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme. Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Dods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada.** **Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo.** **Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso. **

Los dos campamentos gimieron.

—**He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido – me dijo – Me dijeron que fue un error.** **Pero sólo hay una opción, Percy – el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte.** **Y yo sólo… sólo no podía hacerlo. **

— **¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial? **

—**No a una escuela – dijo suavemente – a un campamento de verano. **

-¡CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO!- animaron los griegos

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas.** **¿Por qué mi padre – quien no se había quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer – había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano?** **Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

—**Lo siento, Percy – dijo, mirándome a los ojos – Pero no puedo hablar de ello.** **Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar.** **Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien.**

— **¿Para bien?** **Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

**-**No, el Campamento Mestizo no es un campamento cualquiera, es el mejor campamento del mundo- le aclaró Will.

Reyna tosió- Junto con el campamento Júpiter- Añadió rápidamente, no queriendo causar una guerra. Cuando los romanos dejaron de mirarlo murmuro- Pero el campamento mestizo sigue siendo mejor- causando risitas a su alrededor

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**

Los amigos de Percy se quejaron. Sabían que sus sueños eran los peores.

**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco**

-Yo- dijo alegremente Poseidón

**Y un águila dorada,**

-Yo- esta vez fue Zeus el que hablo.

**Estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa.** **El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones.** **El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila.** **Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra,**

Los que no conocían la historia miraron a Hades.

**Alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.** **Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente.** **Sabía que llegaría tarde.** **Ví descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo,** **y grité ¡No! Desperté sobresaltado. **

-Yo gano- celebró el rey de los dioses

- Mientras Poseidón murmuraba algo sobre "trampas" y " no había terminado"

**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas.** **No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.** **Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó.** **Se levantó, con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo – Huracán. **

**Supe que era demente.** **En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano.** **Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado.** **Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. **

Todos se tensaron

**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena.** **Una voz desesperada – alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña. Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta.** **Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia.** **Pero no era… no era Grover exactamente.**

-y entonces ¿qué era?- pregunto Chris.

—**Toda la noche buscando – murmuró - ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

-Grover, ¿Desde cuándo Percy piensa?- lo regaño Thalia.

**Mi madre me miró asustada – no por Grover, sino por lo que había oído. **

—**Percy – dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia - ¿Qué paso en la escuela?**

**Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo. **

-Eso no es nuevo- dijo Clarisse.

-¿Es el día de meterse con Percy?- pregunto este, algo molesto.

-Cuándo he necesitado un día especial para meterme contigo- respondió esta.

**- ¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!** **– Gritó – está tras de mí.** **¿No le dijiste? **

**Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente.** **Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche.** **Porque Grover no tenia puestos sus pantalones**

Los inmaduros empezaron a reír.

**- y donde sus piernas deberían… donde sus piernas deberían…**

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Leo, desesperado.

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes – Percy.** **¡Habla ahora!**

**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dods, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos. Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo - Suban al auto, los dos.**

**Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar. Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había.** **Había pezuñas.**

-Ahh, te referías a eso. Es un sátiro- le informó Leo.

-Ahora lo sé- respondió Percy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién quiere leer?- pregunto Poseidón. Hermes levanto la mano.

**-Mi madre me enseña a torear….**

**¡Cuarto capítulo!**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes. He estado liadísima con exámenes y todo eso. Voy a intentar actualizar antes. Gracias por los comentarios **

**Si tenéis alguna idea decídmelo por un comentario.**

**Listilla22**


	5. Mi madre me enseña a torear

**-Mi madre me enseña a torear….-**Leyó Hermes.

Antes de poder continuar la lectura hubo un destello de luz y en medio de la sala aparecieron las cazadoras de Artemisa. Una chica un poco más alta que las demás con una tiara en la cabeza se adelanto

-¿Por qué estamos aquí mi señora?- preguntó, haciendo una reverencia. Artemisa explicó rápidamente la situación. Se presentaron rápidamente. Cuando Thalia se presento hubo un silencio entre las cazadoras y muchas lanzaron miradas preocupadas a Zoe. Esta se dirigió directamente a la nueva teniente:

-¿La señora Artemisa está segura?-Preguntó

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea- respondió Thalia firmemente. Zoe sonrió con aprobación y se fue a sentar a los pies de su patrona, junto con el resto de las cazadoras, menos Thalia que había decidido seguir en su sitio, al lado de Annabeth y de Nico.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro.** **La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas.** **Yo no sabía cómo mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

**-¡**Así se conduce!- animó Ares. El resto de la sala rodo los ojos.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco,** **o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.** **Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico—lanolina, como de lana.**

**El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

-¡Oye!-protestó Grover mientras escuchaba risitas de los semidioses.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tú y mi mamá… ¿se conocen?"**

Los mestizos se rieron

-Buena forma de empezar la conversación- rió Leo

**Los ojos de Graver revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros**

-No eran los coches lo que me preocupaba- murmuró Grover

**"No exactamente," dijo.** **"Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**

**"¿Mirándome?"**

-Acosador- gritaron los Stoll.

**"Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente.** **"Yo soy tu amigo."**

-Mi mejor amigo- corrigió Percy

**"Ummm... ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

**"Eso no importa ahora"**

**"¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro—**

-Eso no es buena idea Peter- dijo Dioniso.

-Señor D ¿Estaba escuchando?- Preguntó Leo

-Claro que no Teo

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!" Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa.** **Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

**"¡Cabra!" gritó.**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**

**-**Has dicho que no importaba- observó Jason

**"Tú solo di que no importa."**

-Mi hermano piensa como Sesos de Alga- gritó "horrorizada" Thalia. Nico negó con la cabeza, lamentándose sin parar de repetir: "Era tan joven, tan joven"

Los mestizos y algunos dioses se rieron de los primos mientras las cazadoras miraban extrañadas a la que sería su futura teniente.

**"¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!"**

**-**¿Quién pensaba que los sátiros podían ser tan violentos?- dijo Chris frotándose el brazo mientras recordaba el día que había cometido ese error.

**"Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. Te refieres a… ¿los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

**"¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dods un mito?"**

**"¿Así que admites que había una Sra. Dods?"**

-No es momento para eso- dijo Hazel

**"Por supuesto.""**

**Entonces por qué—"**

**"Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio. "Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pienses que el Bondadoso era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**

**"¿Quién so—? espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes.** **Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino. **

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**

**"¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"**

-Los idiotas de mis hermanos- dijo fríamente Poseidon

**"Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. "Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre."**

-Perdón- se disculpó el sátiro al ver las miradas de Hades, Nico y, sorprendentemente, Hazel le daban

**"¡Grover!"**

**"Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-Por favor- susurró Poseidón

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda.** **Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.**

**-**¿Fresas?- Preguntó un romano.

-Se explicara en el libro- dijo Percy

**"¿A dónde vamos?"**

**-**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO- gritaron los griegos entusiasmados. Quirón miraba divertido a sus alumnos.

**"Al campamento de verano del que te hablé."** **La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo "El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**

**"El lugar que no querías que fuera."**

-Percy, se lo vas a hacer más difícil- dijo Annabeth, suspirando

**"Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó.** **"Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro." **

**"Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

Los romanos y los dioses miraron en schock al semidiós por tal ofensa hacia Las parcas. Los griegos parecían acostumbrados

**"Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover.** **"Esas eran las Parcas. Sabes qué significa— el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir". **

**"Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**

**"No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'." **

**"Querías decir 'tú.'Como en mi."**

**"Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

**-¿**Alguien mas se ha perdido**?- **preguntó inocentemente Hazel.

Todos levantaron la mano, menos Annabeth. Algunos le lanzaron miradas inquisitivas.

-Después de tanto tiempo aguantándolos uno se acostumbra a este tipo de conversaciones- respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

-Te mereces un premio- dijo Thalia.

-¡Lo sé!

**"¡Chicos!"** **dijo mi madre.**

**-¡**Gracias!- dijo Rachel

**Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla—una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

**"¿Qué fue eso?"** **pregunté.**

**"Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, hacienda caso omiso a mi pregunta.**

-Odio cuando la gente me ignora de esa manera- dijo Percy. La sala ignoró el comentario.

**"Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

Poseidón continúo el canto en voz baja

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos…**

Los griegos sonrieron. Todos se sentían así cuando iban al campamento.

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad—el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island.** **Pensé en la Sra. Dods y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero.** **Ella realmente no había sido humana.**

-Noooo ¿en serio?- dijo Clarisse con sarcasmo-

**Había tenido la intención de matarme.** **Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado.** **Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.** **Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló la sala.

**Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo. Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

-Tienes un accidente de coche y solo dices "Oww"- exclamó Piper

**"¡Percy!"** **mi mamá gritó.**

**"Estoy bien..." Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento.**

**Yo no estaba muerto.**

-Eso es bueno- comentó Apolo.

**El coche no había realmente explotado.** **Nos desvió a una zanja.** **Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro.** **El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro. Relámpago.**

-ZEUS- rugió Poseidón.

-En el futuro hermano- dijo Zeus intentando no acobardarse de su hermano

**Esa fue la única explicación.** **Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado en el asiento de atrás había un bulto inmóvil grande.** **"¡Grover!"**

El sátiro recibió varias miradas preocupadas

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca.** **Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, "¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras!"**

**-**No sé si sentirme halagado o no- murmuró el sátiro

**Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse. Grover estaba completamente sonrojado.

**"Percy," mi madre dijo, "Tenemos que..." Su voz se quebró. Miré hacia atrás.**

**En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, ví una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera.** **La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara.**

**Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol.** **Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza.** **La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa.** **Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

Atenea averiguo inmediatamente quien era el monstruo.

**"¿Quien es?"**

**"Percy," mi madre dijo, en serio.** **"Sal del coche." **

**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor.** **Estaba atascada en el barro.** **Traté con la mía.** **Estaba atascada también.** **Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo.** **Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

-Mierda- murmuraron varios

**"¡Sal del lado del pasajero!"**

**"Percy—tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**

**"¿Qué?" **

**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo ví el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca- el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

A pesar de la tensión, Thalia sonrió

-Salgo antes que tú Annie- dijo divertida. Los que no sabían su historia (romanos, dioses y las cazadoras) la miraron confundida, el resto se rió de su infantilidad.

-No me llames Annie- protesto la hija de Atenea.

**"Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre.** **"Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**

**"Mamá, vas a venir también."**

-Ella no pude pasar – dijo tristemente Hestia

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano. **

**"¡No!"** **Grité.** **"Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover." **

_Muy leal Pensó _Atenea

**"¡Comida!"** **Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

Hubo algunas risas

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos.****A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

Ahora todos entendieron quién era el monstruo y miraron sorprendidos al hijo de Poseidón mientras pensaban _"¿Cómo sobrevivió?"_

**A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

**-**Son cuernos- dijo Ares, emocionado ante la perspectiva de una batalla.

**A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos. "Pero..." **

**"No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor." **

**Me enojé, entonces**

**-**Pobre Minotauro- dijo Will

—**enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra,**

Grover gimió mientras sus amigos se reían

**con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como, como un toro.**

**-**A lo mejor es porque, no sé, ES UN TORO- grito Clarisse.

**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia. **

**"Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**

**"Te dije—"**

**"¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover." **

Las cazadoras no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Tal vez él era diferente.

**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero,**

-¿Sorprendentemente?- se indignó el sátiro

**pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda. Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda. Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácil 7 pies de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista "Muscle Man"—abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros 'ceps, todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel. No llevaba ropa excepto interior—quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares —el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

Afrodita y sus hijos, menos Piper, hicieron una mueca de asco.

**Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico. Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. Pero él no podía ser real.**

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos.** **"Ese es—" **

**"Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre.** **"Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte." "Pero él es el Min—"**

NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE- gritaron los semidioses

**"No digas su nombre," advirtió.** **"los nombres tienen poder."**

Es una mujer muy inteligente- elogió Atenea- ¿Cómo acabo contigo?

-Tengo mis encantos, que tú los veas es otra cosa- replicó Poseidón

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos—por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.** **Miré detrás de mí otra vez. El hombre toro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas—o no mirando, exactamente.** **Más bien gangueando, frotándose.** **No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

**"¿Comida?"** **Grover gimió**

-Grover- se quejaron algunos

**"Shhh," le dije.** **"Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?" **

-Su vista y oído son terribles, se orienta por el olfato- explicó Atenea

**"Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo.** **"Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

Atenea miró muy impresionada.

**En ese preciso momento, el hombre toro bramó de rabia.** **Cogió el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando.** **Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino.** **Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada.** **El tanque de gas explotó.**

Todos esbozaron sonrisas malvadas

**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

**Oops.**

Ahora todos estallaron en carcajadas

**"Percy", dijo mi mamá.** **"Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando.¿Me entiendes?"**

-Es una buena técnica- pensó en voz alta Malcolm

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

**"He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-Solo era una buena madre- dijo Hestia

**"¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero—"**

**Otro bramido de furia, y el hombre toro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.** **Él nos olía.**

**-**Mierda- dijo Poseidón pálido, luego se giró hacia Hades- más te vale que estén bien

**El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

Grover bajo la mirada, culpable.

-No fue tu culpa- lo animo Percy.

**El hombre toro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros. Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. **

**"¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije." **

**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad.** **Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y ví a la criatura que tenía sobre mí.** **Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro.** **Apestaba a carne podrida.** **Bajó la cabeza y atacó, las navajas-cuernos afiladas dirigidas directamente a mi pecho. **

Todos se tensaron

**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría.** **Nunca pude escapar de esto.** **Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado. El hombre toro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre,**

Poseidón estaba tan pálido que podía pasar por un fantasma. El resto de la sala también estaba preocupada por la mujer

**que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.** **Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina.** **Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia.** **Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia.** **Nunca lo lograríamos.**

-Deja de ser tan pesimista- dijo Nico

-Tiene gracia que seas tú quien lo diga- repuso el hijo de Poseidón

**El hombre toro gruñó, pateando el suelo.** **Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

**"¡Corre, Percy!"** **"No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**

**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo,** **cuando el monstruo la atacó.** **Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección.** **Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar.** **a levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.** **"¡Mamá!" Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**

**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica.**

-¡NO!- chillaron todos. Percy bajo la cabeza recordando el miedo y la tristeza que había sentido en ese momento. Annabeth le agarro la mano para hacerle saber que estaba allí para él.

Atenea estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo se había disuelto como para fijarse en el intercambio.

**"¡No!" El enojo reemplazó mi miedo.** **Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros—la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dods le crecieron garras.** **El hombre-toro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba.** **El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también. No podía permitir eso. Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

**"¡Hey!"** **Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo.** **"¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

-Hay que mejorar los insultos Prissy- dijo Clarisse.

**"¡Raaaarrrrr!"** **El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne. Tuve una idea—una idea estúpida,**

-¿Cuándo tienes una que no lo sea?- preguntó Thalia sonriendo inocentemente.

**pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto.**

**-**En eso tienes razón- dijo Malcolm

**Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del hombre toro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último no sucedió así.**

**-**Era demasiado pedir- susurró Annabeth

**El hombre toro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo. Tiempo de frenarlo. Mis piernas se tensaron.** **No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

Todos miraron al mestizo sorprendidos

-¿Cómo Hades has hecho eso?- pregunto Leo. Como de costumbre, Percy miro a Annabeth en busca de respuestas.

-La lluvia. El agua le da poder- explicó esta.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo?** **No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.** **Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol **

Thalia puso mala cara y se froto el pecho.

**y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.** **El hombre toro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí.** **Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado.** **Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes.** **La lluvia estaba en mis ojos.** **El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.** **El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo.** **Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero yo estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

_Lo descubrió _pensó Atenea sorprendida.

**Mientras tanto, Grover comenzó a gemir en la hierba.** **Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el toro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.**

**"¡Comida!"** **Grover gimió. El hombre toro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar.** **Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje.** **Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

**-**No va ha pasar- dijeron Ares y Octavio, aunque este último en voz baja.

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-¡Snap!**

Los ojos de Ares se abrieron cómicamente junto a los de Octavio

**El hombre toro gritó y me lanzó por el aire.** **Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba.** **Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca.** **Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.** **El monstruo atacó. Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas.** **Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica. El hombre toro rugió en agonía.** **Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dods había reventado.**

Los semidioses empezaron a vitorear a Percy.

**El monstruo se había ido.** **La lluvia había parado.** **La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distanciaYo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando.** **Yo estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer.** **Yo quería echarme a llorar,**

-Ni una palabra- amenazó Afrodita a su amante. Este cerró la boca.

**pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa.** **Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre,** **pero me agarré a Grover—Yo no iba a dejarlo ir. **

Tanto las cazadoras como su patrona tuvieron que esconder su sorpresa. Thalia al verlo sonrió para sus adentros.

**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar- un hombre de aspecto barbudoy una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron cuando recibieron miradas picaras de sus amigos.

-¿Princesa?- le preguntó Annabeth en un susurro.

-Tienes pelo de princesa- se defendió Percy

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: **

**"Él es. Él debe ser".**

-Él es ¿no?- dijo la Oráculo, aumentando el sonrojo de la rubia.

**"Silencio, Annabeth," dijo el hombre.** **"Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."**

**-**Fin- dijo Hermes-¿Quién lee?

-Creo que deberíamos hacer una pausa para comer- propuso Hestia. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se dirigieron al comedor…

**Holaa**

**¡Quinto capítulo ya! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y eso pero de verdad que he estado liadísima. Es probable que tarde en subir el próximo capítulo bastante, lo aviso por adelantado. Pero bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis que cambie o ideas para añadir simplemente decídmelo.**


End file.
